Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-184.74.241.36-20160218073303
Vollotorian waited outside the Grand Floridian with Mosette. The rest of the family were to meet him there at 9:00 sharp. Vollotorian saw the time was 8:55. They knew Vollotorian would tear them apart if they arrived after 9:00. Vollotorian: Mosette, they're staying at the campgrounds which are not too far out. They had better be here on time. I stated plainly I was only willing to finance their lodging if they stayed there. (Mosette stroked her husband.) Mara came into view, accompanied by Norrow and her five children. Vollotorian pointed to a spot where they would wait. Mara's grandchildren were chatting wildly about what they were going to do. Vollotorian snapped at them for silence. At 8:56, Perellius arrived with his two sons and Malavonde brought up the rear with his three children. Ellen, her two daughters, Elvira, and Edward greeted the Chancellor shortly after. Vollotorian did a quick headcount to realize, to his fury, someone was missing. Vollotorian: God, Mosette, does our second eldest son have any consideration for any of us? It's 9:01. I shall settle him when he arrives. At 9:02, a bedraggled Estivaan was making his way toward the Grand Floridian. He knew he screwed up, and no Disney magic could save him. Estivaan: I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date! (Vollotorian saw his son join the others as he chanted this tune. Estivaan stopped short of his seething father.) Vollotorian hid his rage as he pointed to a spot next to him. Estivaan knew his ass was in a sling as he walked up. Vollotorian: If we leave now, we'll arrive at the Magic Kingdom early. Estivaan, you're with me. Vollotorian, Mosette, and their large family arrived at the Kingdom ten minutes later. It took them five minutes for the Cast member to scan everyone's tickets in. Vollotorian gathered them up in front of Cinderella Castle. Vollotorian: We shall meet back here in four hours' time for lunch. Mara, Perellius, Malavonde and Elvira are in charge of their respective children. (They bade Vollotorian and Mosette farewell before heading off into different sections of the park. Vollotorian, Mosette, and Estivaan were alone.) Estivaan: How long am I with you? Vollotorian: You're with us for as long as I want. He and Mosette were not into rides, but they went on the attraction explaning the history of Walt Disney. Estivaan was bored out of his mind as his parents visited all the high-end gift shops and historical sites Disney World had to offer. He couldn't complain, as his father was angry enough with him. He had no idea his siblings and nephews were having the time of their lives. Vollotorian had Estivaan and his mother visit the bake shop so he could sneak into the most expensive store. Every object within this souvenir shop cost five thousand dollars or more. Vollotorian looked for the perfect anniversary gift for his beloved Mosette when it came into his view, twinkling in the sunshine. It was a Swarovski crystal-covered glass model of Elsa's ice palace. Vollotorian inquired for its price. Cast Member: Elsa's ice palace goes for $100,000. Would you like to add some more Disney magic? Vollotorian: It's for my wife. I'm staying at the Grand Floridian, and I want this to be a surprise for her. Cast Member: We can have it at your door tonight. It comes in a fine blue box with a silver ribbon. Vollotorian: Very well. Have it in my room by 8:00 tonight. (He wrote a check for $110,000 and gave the Cast Members his lodging information. The delivery was made at once.) Excellent. She'll love it. Vollotorian enjoyed treating his wife to the finest things money could buy. He was so wealthy that $110,000 was akin to a few cents. They were to celebrate their sixteenth anniversary at Victoria and Albert's that evening.